I Can Hear the Bells
by Dinoluvr
Summary: Its been close to a year since the final battle, and since their first date. Their relaitionships had twists and turns like them all, here is my redition of their story. Nuna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **Just a warning, this chapter didn't turn out amazing. I was trying to catch everyone up on everything, and Neville had to talk about every little thing of course XP Anyways, the next chapter will have some more action in it, so be on the lookout :) I have some drama planned out, the first chapter was just a little slow. Sorry about that :p_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Neville and Luna walked quietly through the moonlit park, hands intertwined. It's been a little less than a year since their first date, but it seemed like they've known each other forever. Since the final battle, they'd become practically inseparable. You almost never saw one without the other. They were both able to finish school, and were now considering what they actually wanted to do now that they were out.

Neville himself wanted to study Herbology and hopefully end up teaching it at Hogwarts one day. Luna still wasn't sure, but she was considering becoming an auror like Harry and Ron had done. And like his parents, but he didn't voice that. He didn't want her to know he was afraid for her, she might get offended or something. Either way, he was going to let her do whatever she wanted, no matter how much he wanted to object.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Luna stopped next to a lake, the full moon reflecting off of its surface. Of course, Neville hadn't even noticed the lake because he was so preoccupied. She gave him a quiet little smile, guessing he was distracted. "What's on your mind?" she asked in that slightly dreamy tone she always had.

Neville gave her a smile in return, "You." He answered simply, which was true in a sense. She blushed, which Neville thought was absolutely adorable, and turned back to the lake. After a moment or two, she sat down and pulled him down next to her.

"What about me?" she asked, looking back at him curiously. Neville chuckled at her, "How amazing you are." He answered, also a part truth. She was amazing enough to do anything she wanted without too much difficulty. Luna laughed lightly, her eyes full of humor.

"I see, thank you." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She was so dainty and proper, but at the same time quiet and naïve. She just didn't realize how amazing she actually was to him. She was so different from everyone else, and that's what he loved about her. Everyone else was just too blind to see it.

He looked out at the lake, knowing it was teeming with life below the still surface. In plant life alone, it could probably be considered a rainforest. He remembered how the only class he ever excelled in was herbology, which suited him just fine. He loved looking at the different forms of plant life, reading about them and learning what each did. He'd even taken the liberty of looking over muggle herbology books, which fascinated him just as much as the magical plants.

Of course, Neville would give up all the plants in the world to be with Luna. She'd become a natural part of his life, like Hermione and Ron were all the time, or even how Harry and Ginny were. They were both completely different couples, but they had one thing in common, you couldn't mention one without the other. Course, Ron and Hermione were already engaged to be married, which wasn't that surprising if you thought about it.

He glanced at Luna out of the corner of his eye, watching as she dreamily watched the water. She had her head tilted slightly, which Neville found adorable as well. Let's just say he found everything about her adorable.

In reality, she was much stronger than Neville had ever been. People comments had always hurt him, but Luna seemed to be able to shrug them off like water. They didn't seem to faze her at all. In his opinion, she knew her worth so whatever others thought didn't matter.

He wished often that he could be better, that he could be worthy of her. Sure, he'd slain a snake. Big deal. That was the only miraculous thing he'd ever done. Besides, maybe, winning the house cup for Gryffindor in their 2nd year. Other than that, nothing.

Neville gave a tiny sigh, and Luna rested her head against his should as if to comfort him. He smiled, kissing the top of her head before resting his lightly on hers. He took his hand from hers to wrap it around her, and he missed the smile she gave in response. He was the luckiest man alive, even luckier than Harry Potter, because he got to hold Luna Lovegood. Harry had never been able to do that. Sure, he'd helped her, but that was about it.

_Ha, take that Harry,_ he thought with a chuckle. It was silly, he knew, but it was still fun. After a while, Luna seemed to get tired considered her eyelids began to get heavy. As soon as Neville noticed, he smiled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the car. She giggled as he did so, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

He placed her in the passenger seat, quickly turning on the radio as he got in the other side. It was a quiet drive home, but Neville could feel Luna's gaze on him. Finally he turned to give her a smile, "I love you." He said quietly, and Luna quickly returned the smile.

"I love you too, Neville Longbottom." She said just as quietly, continuing to watch him. Neville chuckled quietly, grinning at her once more before watching the sky. Wizard cars were highly popular no a days, thanks to Arthur Weasley, and now came with a better cloaking device.

He dropped her off at her house, giving her a quick kiss before she walked inside, before driving to his house with a silly grin plastered to his face. It was the grin he always got after kissing her. Which she found hilarious. Every time they kissed, she would study his face before cracking up laughing. He couldn't even get mad at her for it because he knew how ridiculous it looked.

He said hello to his grandmother before getting ready for bed, glancing at the picture of him and Luna that sat on his nightstand every time he passed it. As he crawled into bed and attempted to fall asleep, he thought of her and her pretty blue eyes, hoping he would dream about her in his sleep. This, luckily for him, happened as he finally drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **This chapter was really hard to write for some odd reason, but I did it :P I made this one much more interesting than the last, or I hope I did, so feel free to let me know what you think :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Neville awoke with a small yawn, smiling as he looked over and saw Luna's picture. He got up, quickly taking a shower and dressing, getting ready to spend his day with Luna at aquarium. It was a strange muggle place, but it would be interesting at the same time.

That's when he got a call from none other than Luna. Now, phones were another contraption Arthur had brought to the wizarding world, much quicker than owls. He answered it with a grin, "Hey Luna."

Neville froze, however, as he heard sobs coming from the other end as she struggled to make words, "I-it's my father." She managed to choke out, "Please c-come to St. Mungos." She pleaded, and he was already on his way out the door.

"It'll be ok Luna." He said soothingly, hoping to calm her down some. He'd never seen her this hurt, and it was honestly killing him on the inside. This was his Luna, who was always happy and carefree; she didn't deserve to be this upset. Something was definitely wrong.

It took only a few moments to get there, seeing as he knew the route by heart, and he immediately rushed towards the hospital room after finding where 'Lovegood' was staying. He saw Luna sobbing outside of a closed door, shoulders shaking as she was wracked by sob after sob. Neville nearly flung himself down next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she cried into his shoulder.

"Th-they said he wasn't going to m-make it!" she wailed, and he lightly rubbed her back.

"They don't know that." He assured her, though he wasn't actually so sure himself. "Just watch, they'll come out her any second now an-" but he was cut off as the doctor walked out, almost as if on cue, and looked down at them gravely.

"I'm so sorry, but your father didn't make it." He said, and Luna's eyes quickly filled with tears as she once again began sobbing.

Neville stared at him blankly, wondering how something like this could have happened to his Luna. Who deserved only the best of everything.

He embraced Luna tightly, hoping to soothe her with his presence and words. But it all seemed empty, even to him. What did you say to the girl you loved when her father left this earth? What could possibly end her pain? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Luna sobbed for what seemed like hours, before she finally ended up pushing him away. "I-I need to go see him." She managed to say, nose clogged and eyes brimming with unshed tears. Neville nodded, wanting more than anything to stay with her, but unable to bring himself to object.

He stood, watching as she walked into the room, before quietly sighing and turning around, hoping to get a coffee or something to help calm his nerves.

Heading into the cafeteria, he paid for his cup, going over to the dispensing machine as if in a dream. It all seemed unreal, as if any moment he was going to wake up and this would all be a bad dream. But he couldn't possibly be that lucky, the universe seemed to hate him.

He barely noticed someone stepping behind him, waiting patiently for him to move. He obliged after a moment, having filled his cup as he moved to put sugar and cream and whatnot in it.

The girl moved to get her own coffee, but then froze, and Neville glanced up to see what was wrong. She was familiar, no doubt about that. But then, a million girls had blonde hair blue eyes, including his Luna. She blinked once, seeming just as confused, "Neville?" she asked, tilting her head in question.

Neville just blinked in response, matching her face to the many he'd seen, especially at Hogwarts. "Hannah?" he asked after a moment, seeming incredibly surprised by the turn of events. It had to be Hannah Abbott, though he had to admit, she'd changed a lot since he'd last seen her. Her face had cleared, and she'd lost whatever extra weight she'd had. She was actually quite pretty now, nothing compared to Luna of course, but pretty none the less.

She grinned, "What a surprise! This is so great! Not great in the fact that you're in a hospital, but great that we've run into each other again after all this time. How've you been? What've you been up to?" she rambled, completely forgetting the fact that she was here to get coffee.

Neville gave her a polite smile, "I've been good, thanks for asking. And I've mainly been doing research on Herbology, deepening my knowledge in hopes to one day teach at Hogwarts… That's what I'm hoping anyway."

Hannah nodded, as if that made perfect sense, "You were always amazing at Herbology, I wouldn't have done half as well without your help." She chuckled, giving him another huge smile. "They would be mental not to give you the position." she assured, touching him lightly on the arm

Neville automatically stiffened, feeling as if the whole situation was wrong. Only Luna should be allowed to touch him, not this girl whom he had happened to know and help with a simple bit of homework during their school years. He and Luna, they were much more than that. It would be cliché to say should mates, but that's how he felt.

Moving his arm away gently, he once again returned her smile, "I hope you're right. I hate to run, but I really should get going." He said, trying to sound reluctant to leave though he honestly couldn't wait to be back with Luna.

Hannah nodded, believing his little façade as she gave him a tiny wave, "See you around then, Neville." She smiled, turning back to her coffee.

Neville nearly gave a silent sigh of relief, but stopped himself as he quickly moved to return to the room, sipping at the old coffee as though it were actually any good. Appearing once again at the Lovegood's room, he sat outside of the door and began to wait. It wouldn't do any good to push his presence, but he would be there if Luna needed him. He would always be there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **__You would not believe how long it took me to write this XD At least a few hours... Anyways, with the help of a little classical music, I managed to pull through! :D I was in a very sentimental mood tonight, as you'll probably see throughout this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

In what seemed like hours, Luna finally pushed open the heavy hospital door, and Neville jumped to his feet to wrap her in his arms. Her blonde hair was disheveled, eyes rimmed with red from crying as she continued to sob into his shirt, no tears coming at this point. Just empty, dry sobs; and it broke it his heart to hear them. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, willing his strength into her.

"Tha-thank you." She managed to whisper, sniffling as she looked up at him.

He gave her a smile, "Anytime." He promised quietly, kissing the tip of her tissue red nose.

"Can you take me home?" she asked afterwards, forcing a tiny smile for him.

Neville nodded, "Of course, let's go." He agreed, hoping to get her out of this building of death. On the car ride to her house, Luna was silent. They weren't far when she suddenly gripped his arm, forcing him to look at her while still keeping an eye on the road. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

Luna looked at him with wide eyes, "I've changed my mind; I don't want to go home." She whispered, and the fear in her voice made his heart ache. "Would you mind if I stayed at your house?" she asked him, letting go of his arm.

Neville nodded, "You can stay if you want. I don't mind." He promised, giving her a small smile as he changed directions. He had to be supportive of her, and he had to do anything in his power to make things easier.

Approaching his house, Neville was reminded of his own grandmother's death about a year ago, and he sometimes felt lonely in the big place. But he had gotten over it eventually, and he could now focus on the rare happy moments he had living here. Pulling into the drive, he got out and rushed to around to pull Luna's door open, earning a sad smile as she got out and slowly began walking to the door.

Neville walked at her side, taking her hand tentatively as he feared she would pull away. To his relief she didn't, and he quickly unlocked his door with a quick turn of the keys. Luna looked around them taking in the décor he hadn't bothered to change.

"It's nice" she mused quietly, looking around. "Do you have a guestroom I could stay in?" she asked after a moment, turning her blue gaze on him.

Neville pictured his grandmother's room before suppressing a shudder; no way would he make her stay in there. Instead he took her hand and gently began to lead her to his room. He would be fine on the couch, after all.

Opening the door, he took in his neatly made bed and his bare room, feeling self conscious. "This is my room." He explained, gesturing with his arms.

Luna looked up at him sharply, "You're room? Where'll you be staying then?" she asked, obviously worried he would be taking the floor or couch that night.

Neville gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her cheek lightly. "Don't worry, love. I'm sleeping in my grandmothers room." He smiled, internally cringing at the idea. Correction, he would attempt to sleep in his grandmother's room, but would most likely end up on the couch anyways.

Luna relaxed slightly at that, "Ok… If you're sure. Is that your bathroom?" she asked, pointing to a door in the corner.

Neville nodded, "Yep, and that's my closet." He added, pointing to the only other door in the room. "Feel free to take anything… I'm sure you'd rather wear my stuff as opposed to my grandmothers." He chuckled quietly, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked slightly, because she gave him the first real smile of the night. "Thank you, Neville. I'm so lucky to have you." She said, and he felt his heart swell.

"You're wrong." Neville grinned, "I'm the lucky one." He protested, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Luna giggled quietly, before she froze, seeming to shut down internally once again. "Good night." She whispered, stepping away from him.

Neville sighed inwardly, kissing her on the forehead, "Good night, love." He whispered in response before turning to leave the room. He could hear her rustling about in his closet as he closed the door behind him, veering away from his grandmother's room and heading towards the living room.

Collapsing on the antique style couch, Neville heaved a sigh, willing sleep to find him quickly. And it did, as he drifted into a fitful sleep. In his dream he heard deranged laughter, laughter that could only be Bellatrix Lestranges, and as he turned a corn he come face to face with the scene of his mother writhing on the floor in obvious pain.

"NOOOO!" Neville shouted, running forward as he ripped out his wand, and Bellatrix just sneered at him, a jet of green sparks flying at him from the wand she pointed at his chest.

He awoke with a start, fighting back the sob that threatened to engulf him. Shaking off the nightmare, he shakily stood to his feet, the clock telling him he'd only had a little over four hours of sleep. Heading up to his room, he figured he may as well check on Luna since he was awake.

Peeking his head around the door, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he heard a quiet whimper come from his bed. "Dad?" Luna's voice was unmistakable, and he could hear the fear in her voice.

Before he could say anything to comfort her, she spoke again. "No dad, please don't leave me!" she begged, and he could hear her quiet sobs. "Dad?!" she asked again, this time sounding more frantic. Neville realized what was going on, and quickly moved over to her, shaking her gently in an attempt to wake her.

Luna gasped, wide eyes quickly taking in the scene around her before she burst into a fit of tears, clutching at him. "He's gone, Neville! Gone!" she sobbed, and he desperately tried to soothe and comfort her, clutching her tightly to him.

"It'll be ok, Luna." He promised, smoothing down her messy hair as he spoke.

She buried her face into his chest, speaking into his shirt, "Promise me you'll never leave me." She begged, tears staining his shirt as she continued to cry.

Neville kissed the top of her head, moving so he was lying next to her in the small bed. "I promise, Luna. I'll always be here. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__Has it seriously been that long since I've updated this? O.o I apologize to you guys for that. I think I just got bored and wasn't able to write... Which is pretty obvious in the chapter XP I have ideas to make them more interesting, but since I'd already started this chapter, I really didn't want to restart it X3 Anyways, be expecting a better chapter next time, if I ever get around to writing it, and I hope you will review when you finish. I don't care if you favorite or follow or even like the story, I would just like to hear how you think I could improve :) Thanks to all of my beautiful fans for sticking with me through the terrible wait time I have when it comes to updating this :3_

* * *

Neville awoke the next morning in a slight daze, not sure what was going on in the first few moments after opening his eyes. He knew he was in his room, in his bed, but somebody was in his arms, their head nestled into the crook of his neck. His eyes began to widen as the memories from the previous day flooded into his mind, and he mentally winced.

Luna's father was dead. Gone forever. And now Neville had to try his best to take care of her; not that he minded, he was actually excited at the prospect of spending time caring for her. Looking down at her face as she slept, Neville couldn't help but smile to himself. She was his Luna, no one else's… Literally, now.

Slowly extricating himself from her, he carefully climbed out of bed and stretched, glancing back at her one last time before moving to get ready in his bathroom. When he emerged, fully clothed and clean shaven, she was sitting upright in his bed, staring blankly at the wall with red-rimmed eyes. "Good morning, love." He said gently, smiling as he hesitantly sat down next to her, placing his hand over her much smaller one.

She gave him a weak smile in response, "Good morning, Neville." She answered voice still thick with the remnants of sleep and tears.

His soul seemed to cringe at her appearance and somber tone, and he quickly stood to his feet, bringing her with him as he went. "Why don't you get cleaned up?" he suggested excitedly with a wide grin, "We could stop by 'Louie`s Sweets' for breakfast and then head over to the lake." He offered, naming her two favorite places.

Luna considered it, "Ok." She answered quietly, slipping into the bathroom.

After seeing the door close and the water turn on, Neville quickly exited the room, planning to scour the house for something she could wear out in public. His grandmother's clothes wouldn't do, but there might be some old clothes of his moms in the guest room. Rummaging through an old chest, he did manage to find something wearable, and made his way back to the room. He didn't hover though, still hearing the water, and left the clothes on the bed for her to find when she came out.

Sitting on the uncomfortable antique couch the sat in the living room, Neville began to count the minutes as the clock slowly ticked on. In what seemed like forever, she soon appeared, looking amazing despite the slightly retro clothing.

"Ready." She said with a forced smile, eyes even more red than they had been earlier.

Neville took her hand comfortingly, kissing the top of her head, "Alright, let's go then, love." He answered, leading her to the car and helping her in.

Driving away, he headed in the direction of the sweet shop he had mentioned to her earlier, glancing at her from time to time out of the corner of his eyes. She had only brushed her hair this morning, but it still hung pin straight down her back, which she seemed to hate for some odd reason. Her blue eyes were slightly red, with light circles resting under her eyes to show her restless sleep.

Pulling into the nearly empty parking lot, Neville found a spot right next to the building and hopped out of the car to open her door before she could. She gave him the first genuine smile he'd seen yet, and it warmed him on the inside. "Thanks." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek as she stepped out.

Neville's smile grew, loving that they were finally getting back into their normal routine. "No problem, love." He answered, taking her hand and kissing the top lightly as he led her inside. It smelled heavenly, and Neville nearly drooled as he saw the various sweets the shop contained; all of them seeming to scream, 'Eat me! Eat me!'

Neville could see Luna's smile as he looked over, her eyes bright like a child's on Christmas. "This place is even better than I remember." She said, referring to the fact that they hadn't been here since their first date a year ago.

He nodded in agreement, "Definitely. I can't even tell what I want." He added with a chuckle, scanning the various shelves.

Luna did the same and she eventually selected something, god knows how, and quickly ordered it. Figuring it was hopeless to try and decide on what he wanted, Neville just got the same, and they took their desserts outside to one of the various little, metal tables.

As promised, after they ate they headed to the lake, setting up a blanket not far from the dark blue water. All around them sat couples of various ages and backgrounds, all of them cuddled together as the talked and laughed.

Glancing over at Luna, he couldn't help but smile as he saw hers, and he gently took her hand as it sat next to his. She looked over and her smile widened slightly, just to let him know that she was happy.

"I love you." He said quietly, scanning her blue eyes.

"I love you, too." She replied, moving closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, for today. It made me realize that my father wouldn't have wanted me to be sad, he would've wanted me to continue living my life in a way that would make him smile wherever he's at now." She murmured, looking out at the lake as she spoke.

Neville listened quietly, surprised by this new frame of mind, "You're welcome, love, I'm just glad I could help." He smiled, kissing the top of her head before turning back to the lake. Then they just sat there and talked for the longest while, laughing and giggling like they hadn't in ages. It almost felt like a new relationship. As the sun settled below the horizon, Neville couldn't help but silently thank whatever was at work, but there couldn't have been a better end to a perfect day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **__CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Or at least, its set during Christmas XD I was in a really festive mood, so this came about. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and I hope you think of this as a little something from me ;D Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

A month had passed, and every night Luna awoke screaming. She refused to tell it to Neville, saying she didn't want to think about it anymore than she had to. So it had become a routine that they shared his bed at night, and when she would wake he would do his best to comfort her. It had taken its toll on both of them sleep wise, and they cherished the nights that the nightmare decided to skip.

As Neville straightened his tie in the mirror, he glanced over to see Luna absentmindedly brushing her hair. There were dark circles under eyes, much like his own, but she had managed to almost cover them up with makeup. They were going to the Weasley's for Christmas today, a sort of reunion, if you will.

Luna had donned a sparkling dark blue dress, the sparkles enchanted to twinkle as if they were tiny stars. She was wearing her iconic radish earrings, the red vegetables stark against her blonde hair. In an attempt to match her, Neville had found himself a dark blue tie, adding some color to his white dress shirt and black pants. He almost laughed at how 'Hogwarts', he looked.

When she finally put the brush down, Neville grabbed her small hand, squeezing it lightly. "Ready?" he asked, smiling encouragingly.

"That depends… Do I look ok?" she asked in return, biting her lip nervously.

"Absolutely stunning." Neville assured her with a chuckle, giving her a quick kiss before leading her out of the bathroom and grabbing his wand. Making sure they had everything, including the cookies Luna had baked, they quickly aparated, appearing just outside of The Burrow.

Knocking loudly, Neville grinned as a cheerful looking Ron swung open the door to greet them. "Well, hello mate! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." The red-head chuckled, opening the door wider and gesturing them inside.

The Burrow itself was incredibly festive with holly, mistletoe, and garland hanging everywhere. The tree was aglow with hundreds of twinkling lights, ornaments covering the tree from head to toe.

Everyone had already arrived and was gathered around the fireplace, talking and laughing just like the old times. Ron escorted them over, placing the cookies on a table before announcing their presence. "Look what the cat dragged in everyone!" he cheered, and everyone turned to look at them.

Neville gave an awkward wave, wrapping an arm around Luna's waist as he guided her over. "Neville, Luna! It's so great to see you two again!" Hermione smiled, coming over to give them both a hug.

Harry was next to greet them, "Hey Neville!" he grinned, shaking his hand before turning to Luna. "And hello Luna, you look amazing." He complimented her, giving her a hug. But his eyes betrayed his concern. Come to think of it, most of the room looked concerned.

George comes up next, shaking hands with Neville and giving Luna a hug. He says something to her, not loud enough for Neville to hear, but he sees her smile at him in gratitude. Not that Neville is the jealous or paranoid type, but he really wanted to know what it was that George had said.

Everyone else exchanged pleasantries with them, and they were finally able to sit down after greeting all that were gathered.

"So, Neville, how is your Herbology degree coming along?" Harry asked, smiling at him from where he sat in a chair next to Ginny.

"It's going great; I'm number two in the whole school." He replied, bragging only a little as he grinned proudly.

Hermione seemed genuinely pleased at this news, "See? I told you it would be worth it." She said smugly. "I kept telling Ron to get a degree in something like charms, but he wouldn't hear it. So now he's a silly auror." She added with a displeased frown in his direction.

"Hermione, you know I'm bloody horrible at charms. The only class I was even remotely good at was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which helps me more as an auror than getting a stupid degree." He said pointedly. "Besides, you work for the ministry now too so you can't say anything."

Hermione looked like she was going to argue, but Ginny interrupted her. "So, Luna, how have you been lately?" she asked, and everyone seemed to grow quiet as they waited for an answer.

Luna had been extremely quiet, staring off into space when Ginny had spoke. Jerking in surprise, Luna blinked a few times before she was able to answer. "Well, I've been good, I suppose."

Not looking convinced, Ginny pressed on, "Are you sure? You don't look so good…"

Hesitating, Luna looked around nervously, "I-I'm sure." She answered, gripping Neville's hand even tighter.

Ginny exchanged a look with Harry, but didn't speak again.

That's when Luna stood abruptly, "I need to use the restroom." She said before dashing from the room, leaving behind an array of shocked faces.


End file.
